Tazitta XI
Tazitta XI (b. 694 BC) was the 186th King of Elam and 140th Emperor of Chedorlaomer reigning 650-616 BC. He was the son and successor of Khutelutush-Inshushinak IV. After ascending the throne, he attempted to curtail the power of his uncle, Sukkal Anshan Ezemena Eparti, however Ezemena Eparti had his nephew imprisoned. The Emperor remained a prisoner until 649 when he was liberated by Viceroy Igitena Lalaru. Ezemena Eparti was quietly arrested and removed from his position, which fell to the Viceroy's son Humban-umena Igitena. In 647 he mobilised his forces to attack Yamkhad following the invasions of Igitena Lalaru and Autalummash V in previous years. He fought with the Yamkhadian King Yarimlim II at Alakhtum, however he was unable to take the town and had to reatreat by 646. Later that year he attcked the Yamkhad vassal Kingdom of Laqe, the last vassal still under the Yamkhadians' control. He besieged Rummunina twice, in 646 and 645 until it surrendered to his force, then he marched towards Suru, which fell that same year, and Usala, which surrendered without a fight. He requested the assistance of Susan King Autalummash V in 644, however the aged King refused to send him any aid while in Laqe. He then besieged Kipinu, taking it in 644 but losing it to the King of Laqe in 643, then after recovering it shortly later it fell to the King of Yamkhad in 642. Tazitta expelled the King of Yamkhad from Laqe only in 641, recovering Kipinu and marching towards Haranu and the capital, Arbatu. His siege of both cities took a year, until the King of Laqe surrendered in 640 BC and it took another month to convince the defenders of Haranu of this fact. In 643 he defended Indabia III of Haššum from a rebellion of his own subjects. In 642, following the death Upu-nukaš, the Amma Haštuk, Autalummash V attempted to have his daughter Eišma-Ziriš named as the New Amma Haštuk. Tazitta refused and named his own twin sister Mit-izzuš instead. In 641 he defended Indabia III from another rebellion. Following a third rebellion in 640 he dethroned Indabia III and replaced him with Indabia's son Šusula V. In 639 he removed the elderly Viceroy Igitena Lalaru from his office and instead named his own younger brother Hunzulu as Viceroy, which lead to a confrontation with Igitena Lalaru's son, Humban-umena Igitena, which remained unresolved. In 636 he renewed the Walls of Susa and built the Tazitta-Upurkupak city wall. That same year Haššum fell to Yamkhad and Šusula V flead to Hidali. In 635 he invaded the Kingdom of Ahazum. He conquered Tarum in 635, Ikkalnum in 634 and then besieged the Ahazumite capital Šikšabbum twice in 634 and 633, finally forcing it to surrender in 633. In 631 he attacked the Kingdom of Nikum, defeating it by 630. That same year the Sukkal Anshan Humban-umena Igitena reconquered Haššum and restored Šusula V to his throne. In 629 following the death of Sukkal Anshan Humban-umena Igitena he named Humban-umena's son Šusa-Andaša Igitena as the next Sukkal Anshan. In 628 he besieged and conquered the Kingdom of Karalla. In 627 he attacked the Kingdom of Ya'ilanum, besieging the city of Tuttarum. In 626 he took the city of Himara and in 625 after a siege of Dur-Ya'ilanum the King of Ya'ilanum surrendered. In 623 he attacked the Kingdom of Itabalhum, but he was reppeled by 622. He invaded it again in 621 and was repelled again, his failure to conquer the tiny kingdom resulted in a revolt among his officers, which he quelled after five days. Twenty of the principal leaders were beheaded, thirty main participants had their right arm cut off and fifty others were sentenced to forced labour for ten years. He finally conquered the city of Itabalhum in 620. In 617 he began his invasion of the Kingdom of Kusanarhum, however he died on the march shortly after the invasion, succeeded by his son Chedorlaomer XXVI.